


Loosen up my buttons, babe

by Lemons_Tarts



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_Tarts/pseuds/Lemons_Tarts
Summary: After months of dating, Bart and Ed feel like they are finally ready to take their relationship to the next level. They are both filled with nerves but know that all they want to do is make each other feel good.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Loosen up my buttons, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched all of YJ and saw that this couple was lacking in porn...  
> I'm kidding, please just take this fic as it is - pwp

Ed was laying on his bed, trying and failing to just mindlessly scroll on his phone, usually, his mind would be occupied with missions, the center, or just a general sense of dread that came with being a superhero... well _a hero_ , he didn’t want to jump the gun and call himself “super” just yet, but currently, he couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend. That wasn’t a bad thing, not at all… _usually_ it wasn’t a bad thing, Bart made his stomach flutter, but currently it was twisting with uncertainty and probably the fact that he hadn’t eaten for a good chunk of the day. The pack of Chicken Whizees, that was sitting on the desk was starting to look incredibly appetizing. He didn’t know how Bart could stomach those things, they were too artificial even from a teenager’s point of view… maybe it was his metabolism? He was a speedster after all. 

Ed continued to try and keep himself occupied with mindless musings but failed once again. The thing was that he and Bart had been together for a while now… like they had “just celebrated 8 months” a while. During the lovely evening they had to themselves, after the dinner and other romantic formalities, things had gotten a little heated. That wasn’t unusual, they were hormonal teens in love after all, but that time it had been different, they had both felt it. So they stopped and talked and talked _and talked._ It was probably the second most embarrassing conversation in Ed’s life, being beaten only by that one time his Abuelo tried to hold an impromptu Sex Ed class with him. ‘Huh, Sex _Ed.’_ He smiled at the sheer stupidity of the pun. 

Anyways after that conversation, Bart and he had come to two conclusions, first that Ed had a bit more experience with things regarding sex, apparently, sex wasn’t a priority in a post-apocalyptic world, who would have thought it, and that they both wanted to do it, so that was how Ed found himself a nervous mess laying on his bed. Two weeks after their anniversary an opportunity had presented itself, Ed’s father was out of the house, but most importantly everything had been pretty chill for a while now, both crime and the Meta-Human Youth Center, it was like the Universe was rewarding them for a job well done. 

The dark-skinned teen checked his phone once again, it was 20:17, so Bart would be arriving soon. That didn’t help his nerves, he wasn’t nervous because he didn’t want to do it with Bart or anything like that, it was quite the opposite, he _really_ wanted to have sex with Bart. He just didn’t want it to be disappointing, Ed didn’t have delusions that it would be amazing, especially considering it was both of their first times. Ed had fooled around with other guys before, given the occasional blow or handjob, but that was the first time he was going to have full-on sex. He wanted it to go well. 

Just as he was about to check his phone once again, it rang. He quickly picked up, Bart was outside. Ed teleported to the door and opened it, he was greeted by his boyfriend’s nervous grin and slightly disheveled hair. Ed leaned against the door frame and smiled sweetly “Hi.” The speedster returned the gentle smile and leaned in, the kiss was brief and sweet “Hi indeed.” Ed let him in. 

There was no need for formalities, both teens knew what they were here for. So they quickly shuffled into Ed’s bedroom. When they were inside, they stood awkwardly for a moment, before Bart just tugged Ed towards the bed, there the two of them started making out. It was slow but still laced with impatience. It felt good, soon after hands started to wander. The speedster gently pushed Ed down, he wasn’t laying on the bed, but his back was touching the headboard. Bart put his hands on Ed’s waist and slowly started to move them under his T-shirt, touching warm, sun-kissed skin. The feather-light caresses were slow but sure. Bart loved touching Ed and hearing his breathing change, becoming heavy or shallow. The older teen, gently took Bart’s hands which were massaging his waist and made them push up his shirt more, revealing more of his tan skin. 

Bart immediately moved his hands up, touching Ed’s taut stomach, the Argentinian’s body still had a certain softness to it, while he had always been rather scrawny, he was certainly developing more muscle, thanks to the new hero lifestyle. Ed himself doubted he would ever be particularly muscular like Victor or even Jaime. Bart, on the other hand, was all muscle and carefully crafted physique meant for running. He wasn’t by any means a big man with bulging muscles, but he was lean and rather elegant, even when he was falling on his face. The speedster’s wandering hands quickly took his mind off of his daydream about muscles and he focused solely on his boyfriend.

Bart smiled, excitement clear in his eyes, he pulled away from the kiss in order to take in Ed’s body, he never got tired of seeing it. Ed quickly moved on, laying soft kisses on Bart’s neck, licking the freckled skin. The speedster sighed at the touch, but once again focused on Ed, he leaned down licking a stripe from his bellybutton to his chest. Ed’s breath hitched at that. Bart continued kissing his chest, sweat slowly building up on both of their bodies. The younger teen ran his palm slowly over Ed’s nipple while licking the other. The “golden one” sucked a hickey on Bart’s neck, a certain urgency to his actions. Both of them were blushing furiously, they still weren’t in uncharted territory, but both of them were feeling the effects of the foreplay way more than usual, probably because of what would come after. Ed grew impatient and started tugging the bottom of Bart’s shirt, now softly biting his ear. Bart whimpered at that, they untangled from each other, only to quickly take off their T-shirts and throw them somewhere in the general direction of the floor. 

Afterwards, Ed grabbed Bart’s face, their make-out back in full force, teeth were clacking and tongues were intertwining only in a way horny teenagers could achieve. Ed palmed Bart’s erection through his jeans and Bart moaned into the kiss, they pulled away and Ed smirked, a mischievous twinkle clear in his eyes. The speedster grinned and rolled his eyes endearingly “Someone’s impatient?”

“You’re one to talk.” Ed softly squeezed Bart’s groin, earning himself a groan from his boyfriend. He was smirking. The speedster decided to take action and leaned down, biting his boyfriend’s nipple, Ed yelped and Bart returned the shit-eating grin. Their nervousness was slowly fading away, replaced by enthusiasm. 

The speedster put his hands on the waist of Ed’s sweatpants “You still want to do this?” 

The other teen rolled his eyes “Yeah, wouldn’t have spent most of the day preparing if I didn’t.” He was smiling, but the nervousness was clear. Bart kissed him gently and pushed him down on the bed. He slowly started pulling Ed’s dark green sweats off, laying soft kisses from his chest, down his stomach, all the way to where his underwear was covering his erection. Ed honest to God giggled at the kisses, but quickly covered his mouth and gave Bart a stare that silenced any comment he might have wanted to make, instead, Bart just smiled, adoration clear in his eyes. Ed couldn’t help it and mimicked the expression. He raised his hips and the next moment his sweats were off.

Bart just stared at the tan flesh revealed before him, his legs were slightly muscular, but felt smooth to the touch. He brushed his fingers against the soft inner thigh of his boyfriend. The other hero sighed audibly, his eyes unfocused. Then he looked once again at the ginger and with his knee nudged Bart “Don’t leave me hangin’.” Kid Flash got the hint and got off the bed in order to strip his sweatpants off, revealing more freckle covered skin. Ed looked him over from head to toe like he was a piece of meat. He imagined himself licking and kissing every freckle on that sculpted body and then just as quickly as these thoughts had entered his head they left it, he blushed furiously at his own mind ‘I need to chill a bit.’ 

Bart returned to the bed, sitting on his legs next to Ed, they looked each other in the eyes – green meeting gold. The speedster leaned down and they started kissing. Bart moved his arms, so his hands were on either side of Ed’s waist. Ed was leaning against the headboard, he wrapped his arms around Bart’s neck, making the kiss even more intense. The Argentinian pulled back “Let’s do this.” Bart’s eyes went wide and he nodded, blushing slightly. 

Ed reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube, a packet of condoms, and tissues “So how do you want to do this… I mean do you want me to? Or uh you?” He was stumbling over his words, hoping for Bart to answer soon.

The speedster’s eyes darted around “Uhm, I wouldn’t mind you know like… helping you?” He looked his boyfriend in the eyes. 

Ed nodded “Okay then, let’s… you know.” He took the edge of his underwear and slipped it down his legs, then quickly pushed it to the ground. Bart had seen Ed’s dick plenty of times, but for some reason, this time it felt different. He took the lube from where Ed had left it on top of the nightstand ‘You’re supposed to warm it up right?’ 

“Do you think I should turn around… or uhm… Dios mío, this is so embarrassing.” Ed said, his hand pressed against his forehead.

Bart licked his lips “Maybe… something like this?” He slowly helped Ed moved so he was fully laying on the bed, then took one of his legs and moved it, so it was bent at the knee. Ed got the hint and held it there, then quickly did the same with his other leg. He was holding his legs up to his chest, keeping himself open and blushing furiously. As soon as Bart saw the way Ed looked, he flushed at how hot the scene before him was. His dick twitched. The Argentinian’s embarrassment was wiped away thanks to the hungry look on his boyfriend’s face. He licked his lips “Okay so…” he trailed off, tilting his head towards the lube in Bart’s hand, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The speedster blinked a couple of times, then nodded.

Bart poured a little of the sticky substance on his fingers, the see-through liquid was slightly cold, the off-duty speedster rubbed his fingers together warming the lube slightly. “Okay?”

“Yeah, go for it…” Ed was blushing furiously.

Bart brought one slick finger to Ed’s entrance and slowly pushed in, he locked eyes with Ed who just nodded and took a deep breath, slowly the finger was in. 

“It doesn’t feel like much really.” 

“Well, I suppose that’s good?” The ginger smiled. 

Ed took another deep breath and imagined himself relaxing his whole body, he did so a couple of times until he felt comfortable enough for Bart to start moving his finger. 

The feeling, the golden-eyed boy concluded, was weird, not particularly good, not bad either, just different. 

After a bit, he felt ready for another finger. Bart carefully slid it in and waited for Ed to adjust. He felt his fingers getting slightly squeezed, then released again. That went on for a bit until he started moving both fingers together, up and down, and also gently scissoring them. The feel of Ed’s walls was smooth, he tried his hardest to focus on the task at hand, but his mind couldn’t stop racing, thinking of what was to come. 

Ed was actually starting to enjoy the slow and gradual stretch, his cock had calmed down, but he could feel arousal building up again. A soft sigh escaped his lips, that made Bart’s head shoot back up to look at Ed’s face. Both of them were slightly flushed with a thin layer of sweat covering them. Ed’s head was tilted up, his eyes closed, he was panting softly. The speedster couldn’t stop looking at him, The way his closed eyes would tighten slightly when he’d move his fingers inside of him or the way his hands were gripping his thighs, which were trembling a bit due to the amount of time he’d held them against his chest. 

After a bit, a third finger was added and both guys felt themselves grow impatient. No matter how careful they were trying to take everything time would always feel slower to a speedster and recently Ed had also started to experience this feeling. It was like things were dragging on for too long, probably all thanks to the almost constant use of his powers. Finally after more lube, relaxing and deep breaths Ed felt ready to get to the main course.

“Bart…” 

The redhead immediately stopped moving his hand “Yes?” He looked at Ed with wide eyes.

Ed smiled “Want to do it?” 

Bart slowly took his fingers out “I mean, if you feel ready to… I don’t want to hurt you.” 

The Argentinian let go of his thighs and let his legs relax, then sat up and moved towards Bart. He kissed him, gently, sensually, his boyfriend returned the kiss and it quickly became heated. They rested their foreheads against one another and smiled. “Come on.” Said Ed and gave Bart a tissue. 

The ginger wiped his hand clean and took a condom, while he was doing that Ed had poured a bit of lube on his hand, he leaned close to Bart and started to slowly pump his now semi-erect dick. Bart immediately felt his arousal grow, he closed his eyes, an adorable blush covered his face and made his freckles pop even more. Ed started to pepper kisses along his neck, licking and sucking some places. After a moment the shorter teen put his hands on Ed’s shoulders and pushed him gently. He took a deep breath and looked into his boyfriend’s golden eyes which were shining mischievously. Bart ripped the condom packet open and rolled it onto his dick. 

Ed laid back down on the bed started pumping his dick with the leftover lube on his hand. Bart took in the picture, his boyfriend was truly beautiful – tan skin adorned with a red flush and a golden sheen, dark curly hair, and hazy eyes and, he was biting his lip slightly, brows furrowed. 

Bart moved between Ed’s legs. “So now how do we do it?” 

“Well…” started Ed as he lifted one leg and hooked it onto Bart’s freckle covered shoulder “Something like this?”

The speedster licked his lips. “Yeah, that’s perfect…” 

He lubed his dick again, then slowly started to push into his boyfriend, at once he felt Ed tense and stopped, Ed took a few deep breaths, and slowly with pauses and a lot of concentration on Bart’s part Ed felt his boyfriend bottom out inside of him. 

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep, but shaky breath ‘He’s inside me.’ He thought. The thought was really arousing to him. 

Bart was feeling just how thin his patience was stretched. The ginger didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, but the tight heat around his dick was so nice and gripping him just right. Ed gestured for his boyfriend to come closer, the speedster leaned and kissed him, Ed wrapped his arms around Bart’s neck. They broke apart, both breathing heavily “I think it should be fine now.” Ed whispered.

Bart took Ed’s other leg by the thigh and also put it over his shoulder, the other teen sighed at the feeling of his boyfriend’s dick move inside of him. Bart started slowly fucking into him. 

Ed grinned “Come on, you’re supposed to be the fastest kid alive right?” His eyes were hooded, glinting. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Ed just rolled his eyes in retaliation “I’ll be fine and honestly I don’t think I can wait any longer anyways.” 

Bart grinned “Yeah me neither.” Then quickly pulled out and thrust back into the tight heat, it certainly wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but both of them were feeling it. Ed gasped and Bart bit his lip. Slowly he started creating a rhythm, that left Ed panting, quiet moans leaving his lips, and Bart’s brows furrowed in concentration, drops of sweat rolling down his forehead. 

The speedster started to suck and kiss around his boyfriend's collarbones, which made a moan leave Ed’s lips. He was blushing bright red, his eyes unfocused. Bart trailed kisses down Ed’s chest until he reached his left nipple, he started sucking the little bud, while continuing his hard thrusting. At this point, Ed’s moans were getting louder. Bart leaned back again and Ed groaned at the loss of stimulation on his nipple. 

Bart adjusted his hold on the Argentinian’s legs and started thrusting once again, harder than before with the goal of hitting that special bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend. Suddenly after a particularly well-aimed thrust, Ed gasped and twisted his hands even harder in the sheets. “Do… that…again.” He said between gasps.

The speedster grinned, very pleased with himself. He continued aiming for that spot, each thrust made Ed louder and louder which in turn, turned Bart on more and more. Groans and moans were spilling out of his lips as well. With every drag of his dick against Ed’s inner walls, he was feeling his release approaching faster and faster.

“Ed…” Bart managed to choke out. 

Ed opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend above him, the way his pale face was flushed and his pupils dilated was extremely erotic to him. He knew that Bart was warning him, so he managed to tear his eyes from the speedster’s blushing form and looked at his own previously ignored dick. He grabbed it and started pumping it in time with Bart’s thrust. After a few hard thrusts he felt Bart come, the feeling inside of him was weird, but not unpleasant. 

Ed continued to move his hand up and down his own dick, the image of Bart finishing inside of him was all he needed in order to come, just as he started moving his hand faster around his dick he felt it being pushed away and replaced by Bart’s. His boyfriend gripped his hard dick and started pumping it instead of Ed, the Argentinian choked. Suddenly he felt the speedster vibrate his hand around his dick, that was more than enough to push him over the edge and Ed came with a loud moan. 

Both of them were panting hard and blushing furiously. Slowly Ed felt the speedster pull his soft dick out of his ass, that wasn’t a very nice feeling. Bart grabbed a tissue and clumsily cleaned his hand from Ed’s come, then pulled the condom off and tied it. “Uhh, where should I…?” He held the condom awkwardly.

Ed blinked owlishly at him and then started snickering “The trash can under the desk is fine.” While Bart was throwing out the condom, Ed cleaned the come from his stomach. 

He felt Bart fall on the bed next to him “That was… so crash.” He was looking at the ceiling. 

Ed raised an eyebrow “Really? That’s all you have to say.” He moved so his face was above Bart’s and leaned in to kiss him. 

After the kiss broke Bart put his hand on Ed’s cheek and grinned. “It was absolutely, absurdly _crash_.” 

Ed just rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed. The ginger moved closer to him “How was it for you?” 

“Absolutely, absurdly crash.” Ed answered without skipping a beat, clearly mocking him in a good-natured way.

“Aww, come on!” Bart protested, but still maintaining his grin.

The tan teen turned towards the ginger and took his hand into his. “It was amazing… way better than I thought it would be… wouldn’t mind doing it again some time? Not now though, because I can barely feel my hips and waist.” He smiled playfully at the end.

Bart blushed bright red at that statement, feeling strangely satisfied. “Yeah, I’m beat too.” He embraced his boyfriend, tucking his dark, curly head under his chin. They relaxed like that for a bit until Ed broke the silence “Soooo, you know how you can make your hand vibrate… can you like do it with any other parts of your body?” 

Bart opened his eyes and blinked “Uh, yeah pretty much everywhere if I concentrate.”

“Even…?” He trailed off.

Bart moved so he was looking at his boyfriends face, Ed was blushing harder than when they were actually fucking. Bart smirked “Are you asking if I can vibrate my dick?” He teased. 

Ed looked him directly in the eyes, the blush still evident on his face, but he was definitely way less embarrassed than before Bart had teased him. He answered, clearly taking Bart up on the challenge “Maybe…” 

“Well…” Bart trailed off and Ed felt a slight vibration against his thigh. “You’re fucking kidding.” He said, disbelief clear in his voice. 

“My dick is no joking matter!” The speedster answered. 

Ed just laughed at that, then leaned close to Bart’s ear “Well I guess we know what we’re going to try next time.” Bart felt shivers run down his spine “Babe, you rock my world.” 

Ed just grinned in response.

Bart once again wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist and nuzzled into his neck. The other boy put his chin atop the ginger’s head, after a few moments of just basking in the afterglow, Ed said “We are so sticky.” 

“Oh, yeah that is totally moded. Wanna take a shower?” Bart perked up, already up on his feet, energy coming of waves off of him. Ed was surprised with how long his overly energetic boyfriend had managed to stay still. Bart’s enthusiastic expression made Ed want to kiss him silly. “Sure.” He answered, “But you might need to help me a bit with getting to the bathroom.” 

Before he knew it he was already being princess carried towards the bathroom. He sighed and leaned against his boyfriend, truly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the vibrating dick concept is just so funny to me, I'm really considering writing it...


End file.
